Joven de burdel
by Hazuki Storm
Summary: [más 18/One-short/más 18] Solo quería descargar la tensión que le generaba su trabajo de héroe, sin predecir que aquellos ojos verdes le haría volver a vibrar de nuevo.


**Nota de la autora:** **¡**Hola, antes de que continúes leyendo te aviso de que hay sexo explicitó en este fanfic**! **Gracias, ahora. Continuemos.

No se de donde salió esta idea loca, pero simplemente se me ocurrió en un sueño y quise plasmarla. NUNCA antes, y repito, NUNCA he escrito sexo explicito. Considero que es leve y esta fatal pero me siento bastante orgullosa para este primer intento. El chico que uso a mi libre antojo es un **OC** -personaje original- con la única finalidad de resaltar al personaje que uso. No se si en un futuro le daré más vida, aunque le he cogido cariño. **Si no te gusta, puedes dejar de leer** desde ya. No consideraba que ningún personaje del fandom quedara bien y simplemente la historia surgió así.

**Disclaimer:** Boku no hero Academia **no me pertenece**, es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. El **OC** que sale, **SÍ es de mi propiedad.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

_**Joven de burdel**_

La belleza de una espalda desnuda sobre aquel colchón de blancas sábanas.

Decían que en las mujeres aquella curva que acababa en la delgadez de sus piernas era pura perfección de dioses. Muchos deliberaban si realmente se trataban de diosas. Él discrepaba. Podía pasarse horas contemplando aquella espalda ancha, incluso delineándola con el dedo, a milímetros de rozar su piel para no despertarle. Era un estado puro en el que se encontraba, exhausto por la pasión de varias horas de frenético sexo. Un joven de burdel del que se había encaprichado, un joven que jugaba a ser adulto en una vida de supervivencia. Bueno, para él a sus veintiséis años, el hecho de que el tuviera veintitrés le parecía joven y tierno.

Juraría que ya hacía un año que le visitaba, que le conocía. Un año desde que entró a aquel prostíbulo de la ciudad, de llamativa fachada y elegantes servicios. Con la única finalidad de descargar la tensión que acumulaba en sus trabajos de héroe. Con la carga de haber perdido a su pareja pocos meses antes. No, no es que le ocurriera nada. Simplemente, la relación que ambos acordaron llevar se rompió, los interesen no llegaban a ser los mismos y las discusiones se convirtieron en algo frecuente entre ambos. Lo mejor era poner distancias. Él no era de relaciones largas y serias. Tampoco de mujeres, para qué mentir.

Por lo que entrar a un burdel sin la variedad que sus gustos sexuales determinaba le parecía una tontería. Y aquel, de aquella ciudad a pocos kilómetros de su casa, la tenía. No podría explicar qué fue lo que le llamó la atención de él, quizás su alborotado pelo ceniza que caía sobre poco más encima de sus hombros. O aquellos ojos verdes que le miraban con lujuria, aunque entre las sábanas eran otras impresiones las que daban. Midoriya Izuku, o el conocido héroe _"Deku"_, se convirtió sin darse cuenta en un cliente frecuente de aquel joven de burdel.

El pelinegro se removió en la enorme cama de la habitación, girando la cabeza hacia él. En un acto reflejo, casi involuntario, le aparto el cabello de la cara, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja mientras su pulgar acaricio sutilmente su mejilla. Apenas eran las ocho de la mañana.

ꟷ ¿Podrías dejar de observarme?ꟷ entreabrió los ojos adormilados, para mirarle por el rabilloꟷ Llevas más de diez minutos mirándome.

ꟷ Creí que dormíasꟷ respondió con una sonrisa, mirándole.

ꟷ Dormir no es parte de mi trabajo, ya lo sabes.

Su voz era tosca, pero dulce. Era una de las muchas cosas que se podía decir que le atraían de él. Aunque escucharlo gemir podía perfectamente equipararse al canto de los ángeles para Izuku. Se incorporó sobre el colchón, frotándose los ojos. Él hizo lo mismo, sin dejar de observarle con una sonrisa. Sus alborotados cabellos verdes le hacían lucir realmente hermoso a plena mañana, con el sol saliendo por la comisura del gran ventanal, lo que provocó un leve sonrojo en el joven.

ꟷ Aún me queda media hora de servicioꟷ comentó intentando sonar serio, desviando la mirada al despertador de la mesita de Izukuꟷ ¿Tienes…?ꟷ el peliverde se había acercado a él agarrándolo de su mano izquierda que había colocado sobre el colchónꟷ ¿… alguna pre..?

No le dejó acabar la frase, de un ligero empujón lo acercó a él para unir sus labios. Un beso lento, tierno. Le encantaba saborear sus labios levemente hinchados por el escaso sueño de aquella noche. De una forma tan sensual y delicada que podría excitar al que solo mirara. Izuku enredo su mano entre los negros cabellos del joven, atrayéndolo más hacia él, sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar. Su lengua se hizo dueña de su boca, como un caballero dispuesto a conquistar tierras conocidas. En un incesante vaivén de exploración y sensualidad que le dejó sin aire. Él estaba acostumbrado. Claro que no al calor que comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, consecuencia de aquel beso que ganaba intensidad.

El pelinegro paseó su diestra por el pecho de su acompañante, en un vano intento de pedir aire con un leve empujón, pero Izuku no se libraba de sus labios.

Perfiló sus marcados abdominales, paseó las yemas de sus dedos por las cicatrices que el entrenamiento duro y las largas peleas de lo que conllevaba ser un héroe, le habían dejado. No se lo pensó mucho y tampoco necesitó pedir permiso para hundirla bajo las sábanas y llevarla hasta su parte baja. Donde el calor de su cuerpo había erguido su miembro pidiendo algo más que un simple beso. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espinal dorsal al sentir cómo la mano del pelinegro comenzaba a acariciarlo.

Separó sus labios, mirándole a los ojos. Las mejillas del joven se habían enrojecido levemente.

ꟷ No te he pedido nada, Oslo.

Allí ninguno de los trabajadores usaba sus nombres reales. En su mayoría les dejaban elegir el nombre que querían darse, pero en caso de no tener ninguno, la propia empresa del burdel le asignaba un nombre de ciudad. Según le había contado él, acepto el nombre que le dio la empresa nada más ser seleccionado. Incluso de escucharlo, algún día, soñaba con poder ir a visitar la ciudad que se le había dado.

Un leve, apenas audible gemido, se escapó de los labios del peliverde. El joven seguía jugando con su miembro, en un vaivén de constancia y caricias entre sus dedos y la palma de su mano. Con algo de timidez, aunque estaba claro que fingida, se acercó a él mirando con lujuria sus labios. Entre los dos ya no había nada que pedir, aunque el pelinegro seguía pidiendo permiso en muchas ocasiones y eso irritaba al peliverde.

Izuku le agarró de los cabellos, con delicadeza, llevando sus labios a milímetros de los suyos, pero sin besarle. Sin quitarle la mirada lujuriosa de encima, mezclando los leves gemidos que salían de ambos.

ꟷ Házmelo con la bocaꟷ susurró.

De un rápido movimiento, el peliverde se sentó sobre el borde la cama y Oslo se agachó a su altura, en el suelo. Su lengua tocó con delicadeza el miembro del héroe, que erguido completamente no tardó en deleitarse por la boca del joven. Izuku le observaba, embriagándose del placer que comenzaba a subirle por el pecho. Los ojos verdes de ambos conectaban en varios movimientos, pidiéndose más. El pelinegro comenzó a autosatisfacerse con la mano libre mientras usaba la otra. Aquella traviesa lengua rodeó su glande con lujuria y Midoriya Izuku no pudo más. Necesitaba sentir a aquel muchacho.

De un movimiento, lo agarró, devolviéndolo a la cama. De rodillas, con los brazos apoyados sobre las sábanas.

ꟷ Señor Izuku, no estoy…

Antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar aquella frase, sintió cómo el miembro del mayor le acariciaba la entrada por donde no tardaría en abrirse paso. Se había colocado el preservativo con rapidez y maña, volcando sobre él el lubricante de la mesita. Un escalofrío extraño pero satisfactorio le recorrió la espalda cuando sintió cómo toda su cavidad se humedecía. Con delicadeza, como siempre era propio de él, pero sin perder el deseo del momento, le penetró. No le gustaba hacerle daño y ante todo, desde el primer momento, siempre quiso que se sintiera bien entre sus brazos. Lo irguió entre varias embestidas, agarrándole el rostro.

ꟷ ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames señor?ꟷ le reprendió entre jadeos con un tono algo molesto.

Lo devolvió a su posición, recorriendo con la yema de los dedos aquella curva de su espalda, esta vez embriagándose de la electricidad que le recorría cada vez que le tocaba. Las embestidas eran constantes, los gemidos limpios y fugaces. El joven apoyo su rostro sobre el colchón, con las mejillas enrojecidas, agarrando con fuerza las sábanas en cada sacudida que el peliverde le provocaba.

ꟷ Señ.. Izuku, …quiero verteꟷ pidió entre gemidos.

El nombrado esbozó una sonrisa. Con un movimiento, lo colocó boca arriba, cayendo los dos sobre el colchón y embistiéndole de una forma tan placentera que le hizo erguir la espalda en un acto reflejo. Izuku se mantenía encima de él, con los brazos apoyados sobre sus hombros, mirándole a los ojos. Los gemidos del joven le atravesaban los tímpanos, en un orgasmo auditivo que no quería ponerle fin. Pero la constancia de aquellas embestidas, el calor que ambos cuerpos desprendían y las vibraciones que su miembro le provocaba comenzaban a anunciar un final.

Concentrado en aquel trabajo que su cuerpo le pedía, se sorprendió al sentir como las manos delicadas del joven le rodeaban por el cuello. Mirándole con una sonrisa, en las sacudidas de su cabellos. Izuku no quería acabar y no quería dejarle ir. No quería que otros lo tocaran, no quería que le hicieran sentir mal o le hicieran daño.

Aquellos ojos verdes solo eran suyos. Le pertenecían a él.

ꟷ Quiero venirme con usted, una última vez másꟷ le pidió, con una sonrisa.

ꟷ Claro,…Hikaru.

Y aquella petición era cierta. No volvería al burdel hasta el mes que viene o quizás más, o incluso ni siquiera sabía si volvería. La misión que le habían asignado en la agencia para la que trabaja era difícil. Por no decir casi imposible.

Se dejó caer sobre él, mirándole, besándole con ternura, generando la pasión que necesitaban para acabar. Tenían prohibido decirse su nombre real. Pero entre ambos, ese secreto había dejado de existir. La confianza y la complejidad que su relación había adquirido, lo necesito. Y en una de aquellas infinitas noches que pasaron juntos, en pleno apogeo de placer en la ducha, él se lo confesó. Vulnerable ante los brazos del hombre que le hacia temblar.

El clímax estaba cerca, varias embestidas después, sin romper aquel beso, entre los brazos de Izuku, ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión que desbordo sus cuerpos. Se corrieron juntos.

El peliverde se separó de él.

ꟷ No te muevasꟷ ordenó.

Se deshizo del preservativo, tirándolo a la basura, y agarrando una de las toallitas que había en la mesita, se volvió a acercar a él para limpiarle el torso desnudo. Con delicadeza, sonriéndole. El joven estaba exhausto y apenas podía moverse. Sus ojos se encogieron sobre su espalda cuando se levantó para tirar el papel.

ꟷ ¿Es una nueva cicatriz?ꟷ preguntó, incorporándose sobre el colchón y tapándose con las sábanas, dejando que se sentara a su lado, frente a él.

ꟷ Sí, tiene una bonita historia. ¿Quieres escucharla?

ꟷ Me encantaríaꟷ respondió, sonriéndole.

El teléfono inalámbrico de la mesita vibró, indicando una llamada entrante, de recepción. Con fastidio, el pelinegro se acercó al borde de la cama y pulso para descolgar. Dándole el altavoz. Una voz delicada y femenina se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

ꟷ Oslo, tienes un cliente esperando abajo. No te retrases de tu tiempo de descanso.

Sin nada más por su parte, el pitido continuado indicó el final de la llamada. Apretando el puño sobre su nalga, se incorporó de la cama. En cambio, aquel acto no pasó desapercibido para el peliverde.

ꟷ Tengo que irme, señ… Izukuꟷ anunció, colocándose la bata blanca que descansaba sobre la percha junto a la puerta. Mientras le miraba.

ꟷ ¿Quieres quedarte a escuchar la historia? ¿O quizás a descansar?

ꟷ Yo… tengo que volver al trabajoꟷ se giró, colocando la mano sobre el pomo de la puertaꟷ Tenga cuidado en su misión, por favor...

El peliverde le observaba, con seriedad y calma. Muchas veces le había contado porque trabajaba allí, porque era que había llegado a aquella situación. Solo era un humano normal en un mundo de héroes y villanos. Un humano nacido en las bajas profundidades de un barrio pequeño, sin quirk, sin familia, sin nadie. Un joven que solo quería sentirse un poco más humano, dentro de aquella miserable vida que le había tocado.

Él tampoco lo había tenido fácil, claro que sería hipócrita comparar su vida con la del pelinegro. Ahora era todo un héroe, conocido y con una vida plena. Ya era hora de dejar de negar lo que sentía.

Se acercó a la mesita de noche y tecleo el número de teléfono de recepción, bajo la mirada confusa y extraña del joven que se mantenía junto a la puerta.

ꟷ Soy Midoriya Izuku, quiero pedir una hora más con el joven Oslo… sí, lo entiendo, pagaré el doble… no me importa… aceptaré las consecuencias… Vale, gracias.

Con aquella breve conversación que apenas le había dado pistas de lo que habían hablado, colgó el teléfono, colocándolo en su sitio de la mesilla. Desnudo aún, se levantó de la cama, para caminar hacia el baño. Alto, fuerte, moldeado por la edad y el esfuerzo. Perplejo, el pelinegro le siguió con la mirada.

ꟷ Mi vuelo sale en dos horasꟷ comentó, a las puertas de la estancia. Levantó la mano, ofreciéndosela al joven, mirándole con una sonrisaꟷ Vamos a darnos un baño. Te invito a desayunar, Hikaru.

No sabría explicar bien por qué, las lágrimas se le acumularon en la comisura de sus ojos, cayendo silenciosas por sus mejillas, al observarle. A paso lento pero firme se acercó a él para agarrar su mano. Una mano que no quería volver a soltar y que el peliverde no estaba dispuesto a perder. Una mano que por primera vez en su vida le agarraba de forma cálida. Como en su primer encuentro, cuando enfundado en un traje negro, apareció por la puerta del prostíbulo y aquella mirada verde que le provocó escalofríos.

Midoriya Izuku se había enamorado de aquel joven de burdel.

**_Fin_**


End file.
